fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers: Enter The Great Ninjor
The Powerless Rangers find themselves in a mysterious garden after passing through the hidden power vortex in the cave wall. Tommy was the first in, and is still missing, leaving his five teammates searching for him throughout the area. They pass by a beautiful waterfall, and make their way up a set of stairs, calling out for their leader, but finding no trace. Eventually, they enter a large door (with a golden face symbol on it, via Kakuranger stock footage) and find Tommy standing by the front gates to what seems to be the inner temple, he asks what took them so long. Once the entire team is present, the gates suddenly open themselves, and a blue light fills the misty air. Walking through the foggy temple domain, surrounded by lit candles and a few ancient Japanese artifacts (such as a large gong at least), our heroes quietly await whatever the strange place has in store for them. Kimberly asks now what, which alerts an odd, Dudly Do-Right voice to call out "Who's out there? I want answers!". Not sure where the voice is coming from or by who, Adam states they're looking for Ninjor, keeper of the temple. The voice says he's never heard of him and asks them to go away, please. Aisha says that it's really important as only the great and wise Ninjor can help them, the voice seems to like the high regarded words she spoke and states that maybe he does know him. Billy notices the source of the voice, in a large greenish blue bottle in the center of the temple room. He tilts it over and takes a peek into the top, spotting a small blue & gold man deep inside! The man points upwards and tells them to get out and leave him in peace, Billy in turn tells him to come out of his hiding spot and tell them where to find Ninjor. The man calls Billy a "snippety upstart" and says he happens to be looking at him, he's the great Ninjor! Kimberly can't believe that little twerp is who he says, Ninjor calls her a rude little girl and figures there's no getting rid of them until he comes out, telling them to stand clear as he aims his hands towards the opening and fires a flame out from within, the genie in the bottle rubbing himself the right way. The group backs up, and watches as the flames form into the normal human-sized Ninjor, he stands there and asks what they want, and to make it quick as they have only five seconds. Tommy steps forward and tells him that their leader, Zordon, sent them on a quest for new powers & Zords as Lord Zedd destroyed their old ones. Ninjor quickly says that time is up, the story was lovely but not to let the door hit them on their way out. Rocky states that they're the Power Rangers, which means nothing to Ninjor, Adam tells him to just listen as the world's in incredible danger. Ninjor nonchalantly calls that not his problem, turns around and asks them to go away please, again. Aisha's more than happy to leave, saying it's obvious this guy doesn't have a clue about kindness or decency, Adam realizes he really was a myth, and Kimberly can't believe that guy is the one who created the Power Coins. She asks her friends what they're going to do, the world's going to be destroyed and they can't stop it because they don't have any powers.